Conventionally known is a home electric appliance in which a user can register frequently-used manipulations and from which the user can call up the registered manipulations to reutilize them when necessary.
For example, according to an electronic apparatus disclosed in PTL 1, manipulation contents are registered by alternately pushing down a registration key and manipulation key of a remote handling equipment. Then, by manipulating a title selection key, the registered manipulation is called up to be executed.